


would you hold it against me

by ratherbeblue



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Trans Female Character, trans lesbian alec hardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbeblue/pseuds/ratherbeblue
Summary: At first glance Ellie thinks she’s just wearing one of her own old jumpers, dark blue knit, been around for years, but a second glance confirms suspicions she didn’t know she had.“Is that my jumper?”





	would you hold it against me

Ellie lets herself into Hardy’s living room like she does most mornings when they’re working a case together. She slips in through the door, already left unlocked at some point that morning for her and closes it behind herself.

Hardy is on the couch, reading glasses on and piles of paper surrounding her, filling her hands, her lap, every flat or only slightly uneven surface in the small room. She barely acknowledged Ellie’s arrival, she didn’t have to and never really did, they had an easy sort of relationship built on years of trust and openness, and honestly probably a bit of madness.

She simply continued reading, glancing up at the click of the sliding door and brushing an errant piece of hair from her bangs across her forehead.

She keeps it, her hair, closely cropped still, probably even a little shorter than Ellie’s was when they met, just long enough that there’s no mistaking the femininity in it. It’s a messy pixie cut, it frames her face well with ends that brush against the back of her neck gently. Whispy little strands that usually get crushed or pushed about by the high collar of her work shirts, but are right now free.

At first glance Ellie thinks she’s just wearing one of her own old jumpers, dark blue knit, been around for years, but a second glance confirms suspicions she didn’t know she had.

“Is that my jumper?” She asks, putting her hands on her hips only a bit teasingly.

She could see now, this one was much too big to be the one previously owned by Hardy. It hung long, would be past her hips if she was standing, and it was baggier, cut in a way that made the suggestion of curves that weren’t quite there on her thin frame, with a collar wide enough to show off the severe cut of her clavicle.

“You left it here over six months ago, it’s my jumper now.” Hardy replies, taking a sip from her over brewed tea.

“Oh, is that the new law?” Ellie laughs.

“It’s in my house, if you wanted it you should have asked for it back.”

But the truth was, and the two of them knew this, thing nowadays moved so quickly and fluidly between the two houses, between the two of them, that they never really bothered asking for anything back, knowing it would eventually show up somewhere. The mirth behind the statement itself showed in the quirk of Hardy’s lips, a small show of humor on her face, one that was becoming more and more common since she started living her life properly.

Ellie smiled back, eyes crinkling around the corners as she made her way over to the couch.

“You little thief, I ought to turn you in.”

She stands over Hardy, arms crossed across her body and covered in her usual orange parka, cocks her hip to the side in challenge.

Hardy puts her tea to the side, finding a miraculously clear space on the side table quickly, and folds her hands in her lap, unbothered as possible on the surface.

“You’ll never take me alive.” She replies, her thin lips ending up curled despite herself.

“Oh really?”

Hardy just raises an eyebrow.

Ellie takes that challenge, steps over the stacks on the floor to arrange herself around Hardy, knees on either side of her legs, hands just brushing against the thick fabric of the jumper before gathering up the other pair. One wrist in each hand she pulls them, pins them, over Hardy’s head, making her look up.

“DI Hardy, I’m arresting you in connection with-”

She can’t get the rest out because at that moment Hardy pushes herself up, knocking Ellie off balance and pressing herself into her space. She waits a beat, adjusting to the new weight of Ellie on top of her before pressing a solid kiss to her lips.

Ellie lets out a muffled noise of shock against her, hands losing their grip on Hardy’s wrists.

“Okay?” Hardy asks, a lot more unsure than anyone who just did_ that_ really deserves to sound.

“Uh…yes? Yes!” Ellie’s eyes were wide but she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Are you sure? I mean, I thought you were-but then…did you…?” She trailed off, not exactly sure herself what she was meaning to ask.

Luckily, Ellie was there, always filling in the gaps.

“Want this? Yes, please, I mean, you just surprised me is all.”

“Right, right…” She looked around awkwardly. “So I guess we should…”

Ellie smiled again somehow harder.

“Mhhmmm…”

“Oh shut up, Miller.”

“Make m-”

**Author's Note:**

> me: i love a platonic male/female friendship :) if they were together in the show it would ruin it for me  
this fandom's galaxy brain: hardy is a trans lesbian.  
me: understandable, i've seen the error of my ways and decided to stan forever.  
.  
I really love these two and I want to write more but I also want to have a first name for Hardy and it's....hmmmm, really fucking hard to pick one? also i'm so sorry i'm so fucking american, i know i messed a bunch of stuff up.


End file.
